Reunion of Mind and Heart
by SilverScribbler
Summary: Once again Rey is on the run in the woods, but this time there's someone she hopes to encounter. Just a fluffy Reylo ficlet.


THIS IS CHEESY FLUFF, WRITTEN IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT. PLEASE DISREGARD.

Context: It's Episode IX. Ben is on track to redemption, but it's still early on so there's a lot of antagonists running around. He and Rey separately end up on the run, finding themselves in the same region of the same planet. They've communicated enough though the bond to have an idea of the state of the other's life and intents and by now they want to team up. However, they have only their force powers available to track each other, and they can't quite "Force Skype" at will, so they must rely on their "Marco Polo" power to find each other. They end up at separate points in a beautiful autumn wood.

"Ben, can you hear me?"

Reaching out always felt exposed, vulnerable, until their minds met.

"Not well. We'll have to go by the usual tracking system." Though he sounded harassed as he made his escape, a little edge of sass remained. Rey smiled, though she was similarly embattled. Sensing each other's force presence would have to suffice.

The connection dropped.

 _The bond wouldn't have helped very much, since we can't see each other's surroundings_ , she thought. _Don't focus on what you can't help_. She hid behind a tree as a patrol passed.

Where was Ben? He couldn't be far, but it wouldn't be easy to tell.

Rey watched the swaying trees, their leaves a striking shade of red. It was quiet, like it had been at that first meeting. Every sound stood in sharp relief against the quietude of this place.

Just like that time, she jumped as she heard the not-too-distant thrum of a lightsaber.

Taking to the trail, she held her own saber at the ready but unignited so as to avoid attention. Her heart careered against her ribcage in anticipation.

A hoot of a strange bird floated by as her steps crunched the fallen leaves. Increasing her pace, she passed the crest of the hill and skidded to a halt.

Ben was there.

He'd had a fight of it. His hair was disheveled, his eyes a little wild from being hunted, his breathing more rapid.

Rey felt her own pulse quicken, even as the fear of encountering enemies evaporated. She felt a similar wave of calm come over him, and for a brief moment they regarded each other with relief. It was more than pleasure at reuniting after so long and finding the other unharmed. Despite the pressure of the moment, she could see that he simply looked _better_. The decisions he'd made could not erase his past deeds, but the excruciating tension that dominated him before was gone. New struggles took its place, but they were those of a rekindled conscience and a heart growing whole.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she continued down the path to meet him. Thanks to the sloping ground, they stood at about the same height before each other. At this proximity, it wasn't difficult to read the emotions of the other.

A certain desire welled up within Rey, and she mentally held it out to him. A wry, crooked smile spread on Ben's face, but it softened with sincerity.

Just as she reached for him, he caught and gathered her to himself. For the briefest second they gazed at each other, and then they kissed.

Neither was prepared for the sense of vulnerability which followed, as its intensity eclipsed that of every previous encounter. Feeling his surprise at being caught off guard, Rey mentally reassured him. Their awareness of each other rose to its height, and their memories began to flow freely. This tenderness, this passion was a first for both of them. They would learn to navigate it.

Closing her eyes, Rey saw verdant trees—it was the forest on Takodana. She felt both amusement and embarrassment from Ben.

 _What is this?_

They drew apart and contemplated each other. He flushed, but permitted her to access the memory. Ben-or rather, Kylo-stalked his quarry in the woods. The desire, the _need_ to find her overwhelmed the moment. She began to shy away from the memory, but he bade her continue. To experience their confrontation from his perspective was truly unnerving. And at the end—

 _You did WHAT?!_

She watched in disbelief as he crossed the battlefield bearing his prize. He had been all fascination, infatuation, and curiosity. To top it off, his father had seen them.

She groaned as she buried her blushing face against his shoulder. Ben chuckled softly, but she sensed a wave of pain pass over him.

 _I don't deserve you._

Rey drew back, taking his face in her hands.

 _No, you don't. But you love me._

He flinched ever so slightly, in that boyish way of his.

 _Could I ask for more than that?_

In her mind she laid bare all her goodwill towards him, hoping that he would see.

He smiled, a real smile, and kissed her again as the red leaves fell.


End file.
